Temptation Kills
by Always Animated
Summary: An arena settled in the middle of a vast and dangerous jungle is the first obstacle to triumph. The second being that you are connected to a tribute you've never met and the temptation to kill them is strong however, if you choose to work together then maybe the jungle won't eat you alive. But if your partner is killed by another tribute…well they won't be going alone. SYOT -Close-
1. Intro

-Thousands of years ago the jungle was a mysterious and dangerous place in the world. It was filled with blood thirsty tigers, poisonous plants, and an unyielding climate designed to protect the secrets it held within it's depths however, the citizen's of our wonderful Panem have nothing to fear from the now extinct. But ladies and gents that's exactly the problem here! Fear! Don't you just love how it rolls off your tongue and into your cup like milk and sugar? Jungles are such a romantic and tempting place don't you all think? I would have loved to see one during it's glory days I think.-

Faye Folly simply smiled to the group of people sitting before here with slight hint of sadness as if she was actually truthful in her statement. Yet the expression disappeared in a flash as she twirled, smile plastered back on blue colored lips, and swung the conductor's wand back to her presentation.

"Temptation my dearies is such a sin! It would be a shame if one of our little tributes happened to fall prey to it and lead a tragic death wouldn't it?"

The entire arena was exposed onto the presentation screen showing the custom designed jungle with each tree grown to the precise measurements requested. Every twist and turn, every corner, and every detail was laid out as to how the eccentric Faye Folly was to run her one hundred and sixth Hunger Games. She squirmed in her glittering heels to push the cannon buttons all herself.

Submission Rules

1. Only personal message forms will be used in this story. No review tribute entries will be considered.

2. You may submit up to 2 tributes. If more please message me for consideration

3. Form must be complete

4. If you have any questions then please PM me

Story Information

I will not be writing a Reaping chapter for each character. I will be beginning on Training Day which will last for 2 chapters only. The victor will be chosen via random by computer.

Arena Information:

This arena will be set in a Panem built jungle setting. It draws it's inspiration from the jungles centered near India and through China in today's world bringing familiar animals and jungle temples as well. It incorporates rumors of curses and temptation that have followed temple poachers for many years to scare off those seeking to sell and steal old statues. However, this arena will be fought in pairs. Each tribute will be connected to a random other tribute not from their district. More details will be given in the actual story.

Tribute Form

Name:

Age(12-18):

District:

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Appearance(other info):

Personality:

4 Strengths:

4 Weaknesses:

Preferred Weapon(If any):

Other Information:

Current Tributes Taken

District 1 Female

District 2 Female

District 3 Female

District 4 Female

District 6 Female

District 7 Female

District 8 Female


	2. Letter from Lady Game Maker

**AN:/** Slots are still open for a majority of the tributes. Once every tribute position has been filled I will release the first chapter. Thank you and I hope you'll support Temptation Kills.

_Welcome Tribute,_

_I'm delighted and overjoyed to be your head game maker for the upcoming 106th Annual Hunger Games! I'm sure each and every one of you are already counting the odds in your pretty little heads and I hope you are counting them well. Rest assured I'm sending you this lovely letter to announce the rooming assignments in accordance to the wonderful set up I have designed for you all. You will not be staying with opposing member of your District but instead the tribute that will be your partner in the Games. How romantic and exciting isn't it? But of course I do hope you understand that any form of cheating or premature death related accidents will not be tolerated while I sit in the game maker's chair. I wish you all the best that luck can provide and may the odds be ever in your favor._

_With love,_

_Faye Folly_

_Head Game Maker_


	3. It's Showtime Ladies

**AN:/Reminder at this point there are still plenty of slots left to be filled before I can truly begin this story. Yet I've been itching to write a small chapter for the lovely female tributes sent into me so far. I do hope I'll reach and exceed the expectations of your character and welcome any feedback to improve.**

-Reality Check-

_"Try not to stick an axe in anyone's back tonight sweetie. I'm not in the mood for blood on my dress." -Bo Swan_

Being the sibling of a Victor can give you plenty of perks. I could even list them for you to start,

1. Nice and comfortable home

2. There is never not enough food to eat

3. Money is something of the past

4. You meet "people"

My sister was reaped into the Games a few years ago and thankfully succeeded in conquering the inhumane tournament that it is. I can remember watching in the viewing room with my feet curled into the carpet and arms strangling a pillow in both fear and excitement as my sister plunge knife after knife into tribute after tribute. I was there but yet, I wasn't when she was announced a Victor. When she finally came home things were much different. She rarely talked to anyone and whenever there was a knife in her hand she would freeze in place shaking like a chill had run over her. But it wasn't like she didn't talk to anyone after long. There was a boy who would come to Victor's Village and wait outside our grey and blue painted home. He was rugged and his shoulders spoke of hard work and muscles earned. Not one person in all of District 2 looked like him. It didn't take me long to figure out that he, like my sister, was also a poor soul subjected to being a play thing of the Capitol. I told you didn't I? Being the sister of a Victor you meet people. But meeting people became the least of my worries when I turned seventeen and was reaped out of my comfortable home, away from my family, and to the horror of my traumatized sister. However, to my surprise, she demanded that she become my mentor. Her steps became purposeful and dangerous instead of weary and skittish. Her expression told stories in it's own and she put all her efforts into training me on knife play. I was preparing to fight so that I could keep everything I had.

Yet the Hunger Games wasn't just about who could shed the most blood and survive everything the game makers could through at them. It was also a show-off contest that pitted stylists and districts against who could make the prettier tribute. For us it was who could gain sponsors and intimidate the other tributes the fastest. Here was I, the lovely Quarry Eliken, wearing my red locks in a tight but curly up-do and my lashes plastered with Capitol mascara produced in the streets of District 1. I had been pampered left and right by stylists whose names never crossed my mind. To top off my gorgeous figure they stuffed me into a emerald gown with real, yes real, diamonds aligning across the bodice and glimmering with every sway of my hips. I had since long gone forgotten the advice my sister drilled into me about the interview tonight and instead took to gazing at myself in the mirror. Not once had I thought myself beautiful but for tonight I could make an exception.

"Mind if I take a picture sugar?"

Another girl strutted past, her short purple dress fluttering with as much spunk as she walked, but turned slightly to offer a wink before following her mentor. Her honey colored hair was curled to perfection and something told me that she was a force not to be trifled with.

"Bo Swan, District 8. She's an affection seeker but very good with a knife if you put one in her hand."

"You forget that I'm good with a knife too. Just put one in my hand and I'll give some of these Capitol ladies a proper haircut." I giggled while my sister smiled at my sudden burst of a sassy remark.

"You're learning a bit of spunk Quarry but just remember not to overdue it. You're on stage in ten minutes so let's get the stylist off our backs for a minute."

* * *

><p>District 8, the capitol of everything and anything fabric, was and is what my life revolved around most of the time. I can remember every dress my mother sewed and shipped out like most of the neighborhood ladies to other more spoiled women living in the Capitol. All of the fabric that we female tributes wore tonight in our pretty little dresses was made in District 8. Yet here I am standing utterly annoyed at how stupid these Capitol Stylists really are. So of course I went ahead and yelled some actual sense into them and got a desirable finished product in the end. Short enough to hide the jewels but long enough to keep it interesting. Perfect. I didn't look too bad in a pixie purple either. Tonight I was going to charm the audience and our MC into the palm of my hand. While I was trying around different ways to show off my dress I noticed another girl had taken camp next to me. We stood around the same height but she, an inch taller. Her dress was long and hung to the floor in a light green palette but still seemed to retain more than one shade. It was hung to her by one shoulder strap and gave a simple look rather then a show stopper like what most of the girls wore tonight. Her hair, like mine, was pulled up and in it, brown branches were woven into a natural crown. You almost couldn't see it due to her brown locks blending the colors together. But when she moved into the light it shinned golden and bright. To be honest I was too transfixed by her eyes more than anything. The green color they held was far superior to my own dull brown irises.<p>

"If you keep staring I'll aim to stick my axe in your back."

I tried not to let the comment get to me since I almost expected it. I mean we are all here to kill each other after all aren't we? Instead I patted my dress and turned to the girl, "Try not to stick an axe in anyone's back tonight sweetie. I'm not in the mood for blood on my dress."

She didn't respond with any retort or even a movement of acknowledgment. I was disappointed I suppose you could say. I was going to take the advice of my mentor and try to make friends, or in his actual words, alliances. But I knew that I wanted this girl on my side even if I had to play dirty to do so. Besides...I have a thing for brunettes. Before I had the chance to open my mouth my mentor called for my attention and I was forced to comply and be whisked away from the mysterious princess. Listening to that game maker Faye Folly was making me sound like some dramatic novel writer.

"I'm guessing you want some dirt on our District 7 tribute over there?" He smiled while I shuddered in disgust.

"Don't say dirt."

"Karla Outway. District 7, Lumber. Handy with a axe and she keeps to herself most of the time." Heming described but added in, "Her mentor is an old friend of mine. Same with District 2. If anything I'd get on their good sides and get yourself a proper alliance."

"Already on it Hem."

* * *

><p>"She seems like a real winner doesn't she?" I rolled my eyes away from the 8 girl and back the the one sitting much too quite next to me. When no response came I exhaled in frustration and stood to face her, "Listen here! Don't sit here and act all like it's you against the world because it's not. All of us here rather be back home just as much as you do so don't pretend to be a silent unless that's part of your strategy." I know that was probably uncalled for and the poor girl didn't deserve the lecture but I was frustrated and the silence wasn't helping. Being raised in a career district, It wasn't like I was intimidated or didn't know what I was doing but I honestly didn't want to have to put my skills to use. But the odds just weren't in my favor this time around. The excess movement cause a strand of blonde hair to fall out of place and with an even more annoyed expression I angrily put it back in place.<p>

"Sorry."

"Oh! She speaks! Listen want to tell me your name? Promise I don't bite."

She looked to the ground as if contemplating if she should answer but decided for it, "Xanthe Tomaline."

I whistled and commented on the name, "District 6 girl right? I'm Silver Flint."

She nodded while I rolled my eyes again at the familiar silence. Instead of taking any more of the torture I grabbed a hair brush that was waiting on a supply cart and sat down next to her.

"Whoever was in charge of your hair should be fired really." I demanded and began to brush out the horrible fixings that was a sad excuse for a trend.

"I think it looks better being natural."

Ripple Seagrace. The only other girl besides me who likes to socialize before getting into a arena of people who all want to kill one another. The two of us had formed a rather strange friendship after being the first districts to arrive in the Capitol. We were odd the two of us. I was reserved but hot tempered and she was eccentric, physically fit but a show-off. But I could tell that the two of us was about to become the three of us. Xanthe had weak confidence but a kind heart unlike most in the Games. But people like her don't make it very far in the fight for survival. I suppose there was something between the two of us that felt sorry and the need to try and protect her for as long as we could. Don't get us wrong, we are careers through and through but even we aren't so cold hearted. If she became a liability then we'd dump her in a second. If she tried anything then either Ripple or I could easily dispose of her. Another cannon and photo in the sky was all she would be. Sad isn't it?

"Ripple I think it would look better curled."

"Straight."

"Curled!"

"Straight is better Silver!"

"You control freak!"

The music roared from the stage as the audience began to applaud the MC's appearance. This year Francis Folly would be the interviewer as well as the media highlight for the 106th Hunger Games. His name should sound familiar seeing as he's the brother of the head game maker Faye Folly. We had no time to argue how Xanthe's hair should be styled as so with bitter defeat Ripple agreed to straight in accordance to time. We would soon be on that stage trying our best to be desirable and win the support of watchers but most importantly to be strong for those watching at home.

**AN:/ This was just 3 short warm up pieces I wanted to try with the girls so far. It was more of a behind the scenes of their Interview as the girls get prepared and interact for some of the first times. It was also to get a ground of how I could improve how you see your characters. Things can and will be changed but there is so much more reaching out that can be done with these lovely ladies.**


	4. Second letter from Lady Game Maker

_Hello again lovelies,_

I felt that I should write you all a letter to welcome you all to our grand and wonderful Capitol. I'm sure you are all tired from the gruesome trip here so I would like to spread news that I personally have had a luxurious housing built especially for you all. Aren't I sweet? No expense has been spared so that you may have a comfortable stay here and anything you could ask for. Your training center is the bee's knees since I made my own little adjustments here and there. Oh! I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? As I was saying...your stay will not be with your District partner but instead the little lass or gent who will be your trusty lifeline when you are in the beautiful arena I have set up for you darlings. Below are your living arrangements for your time here in the Capitol.

* * *

><p>District 7 Female-District 8 Female<p>

District 2 Female-District 1 Female

District 3 Male-District 9 Female

District 6 Female-District 10 Male

District 11 Female-District 12 Female

District 2 Male-District 7 Male

District 12 Male-District 1 Male

District 4 Female-District 11 Male

District 9 Male-District 10 Female

District 6 Male-District 4 Male

District 5 Female-District 3 Female

District 5 Male-District 8 Male

* * *

><p>I do hope each of you can get along and hopefully create a strong bond. Remember that my warning in the last lovely letter I sent you still rings true. Please make sure you keep your room arrangements in mind as you enjoy the next week together.<p>

_with love,_

_Faye Folly_

_Head Game Maker_


	5. Day 1 Sunless Morning

-Sunless Morning-

"_Falling to your death is terrifying. You have to choose to fall facing up or fall facing down." _

_-Karla Outway_

* * *

><p><em>11:23 p.m. <em>

My body feels oddly light against the ground. Yet my feet are not touching anything but empty air. I realize that I'm not light at all but heavy like the boulders that surround the end of the Charleston River near my house. I feel hot and sticky like the sewing machines that run continuously in District 8 but I'm not home. I know this much. My mouth is dry and as I wake I can sense my stomach growing nauseous from a sudden jerk of movement and I notice my head is up against a sharp shoulder. Whoever is carrying me they breath heavily and continue to run at a moderate pace. Their feet crunch leaves and twigs that lay in their wake and I become more aware of my surroundings. It's dark and the air is blistering hot making me sweat even more. My mind is pestering me to question why I'm here but my body is screaming in aches and pains. Suddenly, I'm brought fully to attention when a shrill scream shocks the sky. It continues a three times before stopping quickly as if they lost their voice mid shout. A single sound of cannon fire followed suit before leaving everything quiet again.

The 106th Hunger Games had just begun.

It was then that I remembered...

"_What the hell is this huh? You expect us to train but you don't give us weapons?"_

"_Shut it Geo! Let's all listen to what the pretty little game maker has to say about peacekeepers shoving us all into an empty room."_

_Geo and Geia Tric. District 5. Siblings who spend most of their time arguing. Geia is the oldest and most visibly dominate to her brother Geo. Although the both of them are highly intelligent, Geo remains the muscle work of their duo. _

"_It's a shame your parents didn't teach the two of you manners. You should use my brother and myself as a proper example of a respectful sibling relationship." Faye looked at them with a pitiful existence before twirling around a piece of her emerald colored hair. Beside her stood two white uniformed peacekeepers at full attention. In fact all around us they stood with their nightsticks and helmets closed to cover their faces. The atmosphere was heavy and everyone clearly stood at a defensive. There was movement behind me and I noticed a familiar face locking eyes with mine. Green. But they hold the sense of power like they usually did. Instead they looked into mine with hints of worry and a message. It was as if Karla knew that something was going to happen that no one was expecting to. "Now! The answer to your question is quite simple Mr. and Ms. Tric. I strongly believe in learning on the go."_

_She had to be kidding. I noticed Karla had turned around and began walking away and towards a small gap left in the peacekeeper's circle. _

"_Hey!" One of them shouted and gripped his nightstick in preparation for use. He quickly intercepted her and reached out for her arm however; Karla retaliated by twisting it in a gruesome fashion earning a scream from the man. His arm was probably broken. Two more advanced on her and suddenly the whole room was thrown into chaos. I looked up to see Faye leaving with an unsatisfied expression as the peacekeepers closed in. One of them pricked me with what looked like a dart. Whatever was in it took effect almost immediately and left me passed out on the cold floor as my vision faded with everyone's yells. _

I didn't even have to guess who was carrying me anymore. Karla. My throat was too dry to form words so I gripped her shoulder to let her know I was awake. She stopped running and eased me down and off her back. Her chest was heaving and her face covered in sweat and dirt. She wore the same thing as I did. Purple tank top and khaki colored pants. Strapped to her side was her axe still clean and pristine. Without a word she reached into one of her pant pockets and pulled out two small knives and passed them to me.

"I couldn't find anything else." She panted slightly before starting in the direction they were going a few minutes ago.

To think she went almost died trying to get her axe was understandable. But Karla must have stayed in a few more minutes than she wanted trying to get something for me too was...hot.

"Well aren't you just a sweetie Karla! Bringing me presents and it's not even my birthday!"

We continued walking for an hour or so through the hot jungle. Occasionally there was an opening in the canopy and you could see the stars or even the moon signaling that it was still late into the night. 12:40 at the most. I complained most of the way about the bugs but Karla ignored me and kept walking. I took to twirling one of my knives around and used it to flick whatever nasty bug landed on my arm. At around 1:20 a.m two consecutive cannons went off. At 1:40 a.m. we faced our first threat.

Karla stopped ahead of me which caught my attention.

"What's wrong?" I called out but was quickly hushed with a wave of a hand.

Quickly she retrieved her axe hanging at her side and gripped the handle firmly before stalking forward. Whatever had caught her attention clearly got mine as she threw the axe forward earning a scream from whatever it hit. I rushed after Karla and lost my footing slightly so a slid down the drop rather ungracefully. Karla had already retrieved her axe and stood at the ready. The moonshine was prominent here so I could see much clearer everything that was happening. Karla's hair was pulled up in a ponytail and dark bruise covered her left cheek. I assumed it was given during the tussle with the peacekeepers. Screaming and squirming on the ground was none other than that big mouth from District 5. Geo Tric. Except that blood was spouting outrageously from his severed right arm. It didn't phase me at all. The amount of blood that covered and stuck to the ground was to be expected.

I spoke up, "Shouldn't you put him out of his misery pumpkin?"

"If I kill him then so will his partner."

"His partner? Then all the more reason to sugar. Two birds with one stone." Thankfully she reminded me on how this game worked. If someone kills your partner then poof you go down too. However, when I woke up only one cannon erupted signaling one death. I'd have to make a note to discuss that later. Karla shot me a glare and I gave one back. Just because she's cute doesn't mean she's going to push me around. But I let this one slide for now.

With her axe still in hand she walked to the right and towards a hunched over figure. If I recalled this asshole's partner was suppose to be one of the younger tributes. I eased closer and found that Karla was soothing the kid not with words but rubbing their back gently as they tried to calm down after the event that just occurred. I suppose I would be traumatized too if someone's hand was just chopped off.

"His name is Jak."

"Jak? The kid from your District?" I asked and was given a curt nod.

The kid's chocked sobs had died down and he turned around to face us. He was young faced with his baby fat still intact. Had to be around twelve years old or so. His appearance was similar to Karla with brown hair and deep green colored eyes. Cute. Maybe I was beginning to get a bias for District 7 natives.

"I'm scared. He...he was going to kill me and-and-and-!"

Without a word Karla held his had and started whipping the tears from his face. It was a rather motherly gesture but seeing Karla like this was rather odd yet refreshing. Something rustled from behind us and I turned around to see Geo, dagger in his remaining hand, and his eyes glossed over in pain or anger, I couldn't tell. He was already rushing forward and without thinking I took my knife and threw it hard and straight with precision accuracy. It landed right between his eyes forcing his eyes to roll back into their sockets and his body to crash into the ground. The adrenaline still coursed through me as I looked over to find Karla holding a rather lifeless vessel that was once Jak. As usual and without a word she laid him onto the ground and stood. In these Games you are bonded to another tribute. The bond is like a poison that is spread throughout your system. It burns you from the inside out as if it mourns the loss of it's other half.

Once more two consecutive cannons fired into the morning.

_2:20 a.m._

We set up camp some ways away near a rather large mangrove tree. There was no fire built since the jungle heat was doing a good enough job. Together we formed a plan to find water and a food source once dawn broke but in the meantime we found ourselves sitting side by side with our backs up against the cool bark of the mangrove. It was then that I found a wandering thought.

"Hey Outway. If Jak was afraid of dying. What are you afraid of?"

I found silence as my answer.

I knew I shouldn't have expected anything special so I closed my eyes in hopes that sleep would come sooner then later. Karla would wake me up when it was my turn to watch so I knew I needed rest not answers to silly questions.

"In District 7 we learn to climb almost at birth. Falling to your death is terrifying. You have to choose to fall facing up or fall facing down."

That night I dreamt of twelve year old Jak Henderson. His brown hair falling slightly over his bright eyes as he weaved his way through trees and branches. I dream of the woven branch bracelet that he wore and was probably given as a gift. I dreamt of both Jak and Karla climbing tree after tree with smiles on their faces. District 8 had no trees to climb. Lastly I dreamt of falling. I dreamt of falling either falling face first or face up.

_Gazing up into the sky two figures watched as faces of fallen tributes flashed above them. _

"_We should keep moving Quarry. We should be thankful we lasted till morning."_

"_You're probably right. But we are Careers Silver. They should be lucky they lasted through us."_

* * *

><p><em>Day 1 Over<em>

_Geo Tric District 5_

_Jak Henderson District 7_

_Linda Sow District 10_

_Autumn Evens District 9_

* * *

><p><em>Day 2 Approaching<em>

_-Bare Your Fangs-_


	6. Day 2 Bare your Fangs

Day 2

-Bare Your Fangs-

"I'm a spontaneous woman remember?"

- Faye Folly

* * *

><p><em>6:30 a.m <em>

"Took your sweet time to show up didn't you ladies?"

"Shut it Chain or I'll use my spear to roast you over the fire."

"Fine! Have it your way Flint." Chain raised his hands in mock surrender but moved so he now stood off to the side.

Chain Snip was the son of my District's local jeweler. The women in my family especially went to Mr. Snip for made to fit bands and chains. I could remember Chain's mother the most since I always saw her bring him to my own family abode. She always had jewelry hanging from her ears to neck and on each finger. Sometimes it would be emeralds or sapphires or my favorite, the gold band she seemed to wear only on special occasions. Contrary to my name, gold always struck a sweet chord to my tastes.

"The lovely Ms. Folly as she calls herself sent a little letter of recommendation this morning. There is a possibility of two people walking out of this arena alive. Same District or not. Partner or not." Chain read off the contents of the letter as he began to pace around the circle of people. Although he was easygoing he knew when to put his nose to the grindstone so to speak. I pushed my blonde locks so they held behind my earlobe. Us District 1 tributes were obvious in the small herd of careers. We had the usual golden locks and blue eye color. However, our fair looks are just as natural as our abilities to succeed in the games which I plan to do. Luckily I was paired up with District 2, Quarry Eliken. She was bold and temperamental like myself so we clashed from time to time. Yet it was also a strength between the two of us. Bright and Bold. Yet her hair color was a bit on the bolder side. It was unusual for District 2 to have such red hair but it wasn't uncommon for genes to take an odd course from time to time. In total, our career group consisted of Myself and Quarry. Chain. Limestone Terra, Quarry's District opposite and his District 8 partner Garth Thorton. Ripple Seagrace and Carp Stafford along with their partners Potter Irvin from District 11 and Connor Line from District 6. Chain's partner was from District 12 but obviously didn't make it through the early morning.

Someone interrupted Chain's reading of the game maker's information to question, "How did you get away with a dead partner Snip? If I recall correctly we die if our partner bites the dust." It was Carp. He was pushy but for the right reasons usually. Had short sandy hair and brown eyes. Nothing striking or rememberable but his jawline was square and height rather impressive.

Chain smirked before yelling at him to sit back down. "Virus gave me the hook-up."

Virus. District 3 had a girl who was rather...like a virus. She had this infectious aura about her and if she took a step forward I made sure to take three away. We only had two days worth of training before Faye Folly came and gave us her 'learning on the go' speech.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell!" I could hear Quarry screeching from behind the glass chamber as she clutched her knife in frustration. I watched her throw knife after knife accurately on target yet the simulation seemed to flicker and mark her score lower. Some of the other tributes gathered around to see what the noise was about while others snickered at my partner's failure. By the way her face matched her hair she obviously couldn't take it much longer and stormed out of the chamber. <em>

_Chain sputtered in laughter, "What's wrong Quarry? Forgot how to throw a knife? Or maybe three points is the best you can do!"_

_There was another giggle from the back of the room that finally set Quarry to full blaze. I turned around to find District 3 etched into her training shirt as her devious smirk remained plastered towards Quarry. She had long raven hair that reached past her waist and dark eyes. The left side of her face had numerous freckles that didn't quite reach the other side. It wasn't her unusual appearance that caught me off guard but rather how she seemed to challenge a career that was surprising. _

"_It was you wasn't it!" Quarry didn't wait for an answer because she was quickly on top of the girl with a knife to her throat immediately. Instead of fighting back she giggled and continued to smirk. _

_I rushed to pull them apart before Quarry got a lashing but failed to get the job done on my strength alone. Another boy ran over to assist and I noticed the number 3 also placed on his shirt. Her district opposite. They shared the same hair color yet his eyes held a much warmer feeling. He was young and his face showed by it's roundness but towards the right of his nose there was a scar. It looked to be from a scuffle with a clawed animal but I took no extra time to analyze it further. The two of us separated them and myself along with Liam tried to calm Quarry. She held a cozier relationship with Liam so It was easy for her to return to her sweet and infatuated state with Liam. _

_As the day continued we heard once again from District 3. Karla Outway tended to stay an outcast and to herself. Silent and never took part in training except when Geo or Geia began to get chatty about their 'killing spree'. She'd grab an axe and chop off some simulation tribute heads before returning to solitude. Her games partner, Bo Swan occasionally got a word or two out of her but nothing I was particularly interested in. Yet once again that girl planted something devious. I remember Karla was shouting a threat of "Say it again!" as Peacekeepers dragged her away from the petite troublemaker. It was highly unusual to hear her say a word let alone start a shouting match. I never found out what happened but I decided not to get involved with the freckled girl. The following day she even got a Peacekeeper threatening her but was escorted away once Faye caught wind. She earned the nickname "Virus" for her infectious attitude and remarks._

* * *

><p><em>7:20 a.m<em>

"So I decided to test her little theory. Ran my sword right through his chest and I didn't even feel a thing." Chain laughed as he reenacted his first kill be piercing the air with the metal point of his sword before twirling it around.

"So that means whatever stimulant is inside us only takes effect if another tribute kills our corresponding partner. So let's just say I want to shove my knife in Irvin's throat-" Ripple began before grabbing the short knife hanging off her hip and sinking it into flesh. The poor boy barely had time to register her quick movements before the blade entered his throat and blood began to pool into his mouth. His eyes scanned the rest of us as if we could help at all. The knife's owner retracted her weapon and used a fallen leaf to remove the blood. Within a few seconds Irvin's body fell backwards from where he was sitting and lay motionless as blood continued to ooze from the cut. A cannon fired from a distance announcing the District 11 male deceased.

I whistled low before joking, "Harsh Ripple."

She turned to me before complaining, "I can't risk lugging around something that could wind me up dead before sunrise." She shot a look to Carp, "You should do the same."

Connor tensed up before quickly standing before the same happened. Carp laughed and glided a hand through his sandy hair, "Don't listen to her Connor. I like you alright and besides! Teamwork doesn't end in I." He shot that last part towards Ripple who wasn't interested in his scolding.

I was annoyed with how little we were getting accomplished other than the body that now lay in fallen banana leaves and twigs.

"Before we devise our own plans we need to figure out what these possible temptations the arena has before we go off and get ourselves all killed."

"Silver has a point." Quarry made a simple comment eyeing everyone who was still laughing around with Connor. Once she directed everyone's attention back to me she went on flirting around with Liam. Her infatuation with him was extremely open and obvious. It was the only fault Silver could see in her partner and it worried her. But instead of bringing it up she decided to do so latter when the two went opposite ways from the rest of the group.

"Now that we are on topic. These Temptations are our first priority and then resources are second."

* * *

><p><em>5:30 p.m<em>

"Listen here genius! Whatever it is that you are hiding from me better tell me quick because I'm this much closer to strangling you right here." I threatened. I couldn't believe I had to put up with Virus if I wanted to survive this jungle of an arena. Yet the hot atmosphere didn't seem to bother the District 3 creep one bit. I lost a brother already and she's sitting here giggling to herself every step of the way. "Did you hear me or-"

"Of course I heard you Geia Dear. Now be a good girl and study this will you?" She handed me a piece of parchment before braiding her black hair happily to herself. I opened it to find it riddled with a map of the jungle and markers that I could yet couldn't understand. Symbols here and there that pointed out the positions for what was labeled _temptations_.

"W-What is this? Where did you get it?"

"I borrowed it Geia so just thank me already. Everything they have planned is right there on that sheet of paper so do as I say and we can both leave here unscathed."

* * *

><p><em>10:43 p.m<em>

"Ms. Folly! We weren't expecting you this late."

"Of course you weren't," She laughed and twirled slightly. "I'm a spontaneous woman remember? That means we should be having spontaneous surprises this year!" Her now green hair was curled up in such a way you couldn't follow it completely. "So how are our little tributes?"

One woman at the control panel brought up a series of cameras before mentioning, "Sleeping Miss."

Each panel flickered as images of each tribute appeared much to the dismay of Faye. Their eyes closed and sleeping soft when they should be holding a weapon to each other's throats right about now.

"Oh now that won't do!" Faye exclaimed rather disappointed before sitting in the plush seat that was reserved by herself. "Tigers! I want the Tigers out now! That should do to get them up and on their feet."

The same woman smiled and nodded, "Right away Miss." Her hand hovered over the panel once more before entering a few digits.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2 Over<em>

_Potter Irvin District 11_

* * *

><p><em>Day 3 Approaching<em>

_-Hunting Trip-_


	7. Hunting Trip

-Hunting Trip-

"Will the circle be unbroken

By and by, by and by?

Is a better home awaiting

In the sky, in the sky?"

* * *

><p>My lungs were beginning to burn from their extensive use and my legs aching from continuous running. But now wasn't the time to complain. Foliage tickled my arms and leaves swung at my face as I tried to push them from my way quickly. There was a stinging sensation near my left shoulder probably a cut from a low branch. On my right, Bo was running at an even pace to myself and was having equal difficultly maneuvering through the grasses and bushes that plagued this arena. It was the dead of the night when we noticed something odd about our encampment. Something was rustling around in the grass and from the noise it was much larger than a person. It soon dawned on me when two glowing eyes reflected back. We made a run for it. Bo managed to surprise it and gain us a few lengths ahead by throwing her knife fairy close to it's head. It missed and managed to enter it's shoulder. It wouldn't be enough to get it off of us for long though.<p>

"It's on your heels Sugar!" Bo shouted but her warning didn't quite register until I found that the large cat managed to throw itself onto me.

My shoulder smashed into the ground first but thankfully my adrenaline helped me recover quick enough to bring my axe up. Using the shaft of it I managed to hold it at bay by it's neck. I couldn't do this for long. It's sheer force would wear my strength out in a matter of minutes. These tigers were nothing like the ones that roamed hundreds of years ago. Those breeds managed to wind up extinct. However, Faye Folly managed to get her manicured claws on a genetically created one. The creature's paws began to box angrily at me once it realized it was being restrained at the moment. My throat closed up and muscles tensed as the strength in my arms was being tested by the second. There was no possible way I could find an opening.

"Karla!"

The tiger suddenly ceased movement and seemed to shrug into me. It's expression became frozen in place unmoving. No hot and angry breath ghosted my face. The cat was dead. Using my axe I rolled it off of me so that it sank to the ground next to where I lay. I didn't get up right away but stayed and caught my breath. It didn't take long for Bo to be hauling me up by my shoulders and patting me up and down for any misplaced bodily fluids. I didn't like it when she did that. She got too close, too emotional. Bo spits at everyone else but looks at me like a toy she doesn't want broken. As usual...I swat her hand away and give her a look before examining the carcass. A spear entered the side of it's chest probably bypassing the ribcage and straight into it's heart. A golden shot.

"Hey! You looked like you could use a bit of rescuing." A boy looking to be 18 or so pranced on over and retrieved his weapon from the body. He was the biggest in build within the group of tributes. Dark skin color that only reflected into his brown eyes color. There was a sort of burn mark on his cheek bone and up towards his nose on the right side. He had a friendly smile. Uncommon for District 10 to be so carefree.

"Bull..."

I assumed the girl was his games partner. It was strange to see the two of them side by side. She was so small and little compared to him. The match was strange but had it's up sides by the looks of it. Her hair was copper and matted in a few places here and there. The jungle does that to it. Her body language shouted shy but her eyes shouted something of a strong will.

"Name's Bull Ryner, 10. This here is ol' miss Xanthe Tormaline, 6."

Bo had obviously shredded her shields once the male began to be talkative. It was clear the pair wasn't going to harm either of us but that didn't mean I had to talk to them. Bo was good enough at it already. However, time was of the essence and introductions could continue later. I turned and started to walk west in the direction we had been running earlier. The river we found the day before would be in that general area.

"Hey!" I was swung into by a smaller figure as a sword slashed the air that was my head a few seconds ago.

The ground seemed to disappear from under me as my back hit sticks and mud as the world tumbled around. She had knocked me into a sudden drop off I hadn't noticed since we were busy and focused on the tiger beforehand. Something seemed to be trickling from my forehead. Probably blood. I propped myself onto my elbows and quickly looked around for the assailant. What I found was Xanthe completely unconscious a few feet away. The sword wielder from before was quickly gaining ground on her. I huffed as my head spun again and grabbed the shaft of my axe. I found myself dragging it up and swinging it back to catch momentum. I swung my arm forward and the steel slipped out of my hand and through the air. I couldn't see where it was going. Did I aim wrong? Maybe I should lie down. The final thing I remember was Bo looking down at me. I couldn't read her face well enough but she did say, "You don't look too good Sugar."

_Boom_

* * *

><p>"You were my home for three exhilarating yet chilling months, comprised of lessons in virgin love making; upon me, you slowly forced the cannon-fire of my disarray!" Chain howled and slapped Carp's backside.<p>

Not but an hour ago we were all chased down by three massive tigers. I managed to get a mauling on my left shoulder but escaped after I stabbed the beast's eye through with one of my knives. Carp's games partner, Connor, ended up making a foolish mistake and was left to be eaten alive. Although it's tragic it did give the rest of them time to make an escape. The dawn had arrived and they probably wouldn't be seeing much of those cats anyway.

"Ripple, looks like they really ripped you a new one huh?" Silver fell into step with me and examined the gashing and the bruising that was beginning to form around it.

I scoffed and pushed her in a jokingly way, "Yeah whatever. Go bother Quarry with your antics already."

"I don't want any part of the make out session that's going on over there. It's either Liam this or Liam that," Silver batted her eyes and flipped her hair in a flirtatious matter. "Next thing you know they are deciding what to name the several kids they plan to have. If it was me they would be you-two-should-go-get-a-room."

"Well look what we've got here! Entertainment served on a golden platter!" Chain laughed and motioned towards Carp.

Golden didn't even begin to describe it. We had broken through the undergrowth and found that we were standing in a massive break in the trees. But the space wasn't unoccupied. In the middle was a decorative and very, very, very golden temple. Whatever sunlight found its way made the building sparkle and glow. However, we weren't the first to discover this wonder. Sitting on the yellow steps were two younger tributes looking on in confusing and fear. Carp and Chain had taken the time to stand so that they wouldn't be able to escape without a run in between either of the trained careers. The girl was around the age of 14 with dark brown locks and even duller eyes. She was thin and her complexion was riddled with freckles. The boy that stood with her had a more defiant glint in his eyes. His hair was black and swept to the side to show he had a dark blue shade as his eye color. There was a long faded scar on the right side of his nose that looked to be from some sort of animal. It looked to be that the only weapon between the two was a single dagger clenched tightly in the hands of the girl.

"Listen it's been a rough night. Does anyone want to call dibs?" Carp questioned looking to each of us.

None of us said anything but it was obvious most of us were contemplating if they were in the mood to take Carp up on his offer. None of us really had to opportunity to brandish our weapons and this was a perfect enough moment.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongues?" The young boy teased and then looked straight at me. "Or in your case...your arm."

Hallelujah I still could use my right arm.

"Run Eve!" Blaise warned and the two ran for the temple entryway.

Chain, Carp, and I took a silent agreement and went after them while the others stayed put to set camp. It was no surprise that the inside of the temple was made of solid gold as well. the entire room shimmered and jewels were encrusted on the ceiling. Three different staircases spiraled up towards the top towers of the temple. The floor was the only thing not a golden color. Instead it seemed to be marble but it was hard to tell considering the entirety of it was covered in gold coins, cups, plates, trinkets, and figures.

"I thought careers were suppose to be quick! You lot are a disappointment that's for sure!" Blaise's voice echoed through the halls and rooms which only infuriated me as I took to the stairs. Chain and Carp decided to split up and take the ones on the left and right while I the middle. The floor I arrived on was similar except much more organized. Whatever golden treasures it had were neatly organized like decorations on just as golden furniture. My good arm twirled one of my throwing knives as I searched without much luck.

_Boom_

The cannon fire caught my attention for a brief moment giving the boy an opening to charge. However, I was a career and the movement from the corner of my vision took me back to full guard. I let loose my knife so that it hit the wall next to his head but of course didn't stick and instead clattered to the floor. He ended up backing himself into the wall which gave me time to cover the expanse of the room and stand over him. It was obvious that his little game of hide and seek didn't work out and it reflected in his expression. The kid had no shot at winning the games and neither did his other young friend. The careers would be doing the two a favor of a swift death instead of a gruesome and slow one.

"What's the matter kid? Something got your tongue?" I asked but didn't wait for an answer and grabbed his jaw firmly. I pushed the tip of my knife into his mouth and began to cut away at the muscle that was his tongue which was received in screams and frantic squirming.

I cut his tongue out.

I didn't let him go on screaming in pain for long and ended up forcing the already bloody knife into his throat. Silence.

_Boom_

When I made it back down I noticed that Carp was missing. Chain explained that the girl caught them by surprise and stabbed Carp in the gut to use the momentum and push him out the open third story window. His body broke onto the ground. As for the girl, Chain chased her to the other side of the temple but she ended up jumping out and into the lake that lay behind the building. She couldn't swim. But from her perspective she probably rather have drowned herself than be killed by one of them.

Carp wasn't a bad guy at all. He was from my own district but I barely knew him. Yet I felt like I did all the same.

* * *

><p>"...other than that I haven't seen much except your pretty little face."<p>

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. Besides! Sugar over there is the current apple of my eye." I pointed over my shoulder to where the two girls lay quietly sleeping.

Xanthe ended up pushing Karla out of the way to save both of their skins. The two went falling and tumbling over a short drop through fallen branches and mud leaving them with a few cuts. But it wasn't anything serious. Xanthe hit her head harder and wound up unconscious by the time the two hit the bottom. Karla followed shortly after she threw her axe at the attacking tribute from earlier. It was District 11 Gardenia Sue. When Bull and I reached them 11 was already dead with Karla's axe in her back. That left Bull and I to form the alliance by ourselves and so we set up camp a few yards away and tended to the reckless two. We fetched water and made makeshift bandages. It was the early morning and normally we'd all be walking but it was obvious a break was needed after the stressful events of the previous night and dawn. We exchanged information and it was nice to have someone willing to talk for once. Not that I minded Karla's mysterious silence but I needed some communication. Turns out Bull lived with his older brother and worked most of his childhood to keep the peacekeepers off their backs. He didn't expect to be put in the games at all. Xanthe has a deep relationship with her parents. Bull found out early on and promised to help her as best as he could. She plays the lone wolf type of character and refuses to accept help. Her self esteem is low but he admitted to finding it rather cute on her. Bull can't help but play the prince charming and leave the lady in distress unattended. She's got a reason to win. Him? Not so much. It was amusing to find that Xanthe and Karla were pretty similar. Playing the strong types.

"Look's like yours is up and walking."

What he said was right. Karla was up and walking towards them as if she hadn't taken a beating that day. Her hair wasn't in it's previous high ponytail but instead down and fanning her face. The morning light filtering through the canopy made it seem gold and set my heart a-beating. It was unusually unfair how it seemed to do that. However, Karla did something quite unexpected. She waltzed right up to me and sat in my lap facing towards me. Her torso slumped forward so that he head rested in the crook of my neck.

"mmmm..."

It wasn't really much of a sentence but I didn't care because Karla was so close I was happy yet confused. Yet it didn't take long for it to register that the sudden heat wasn't from my face but Karla herself. I reached over and touched her forehead. Hot. Bull saw my worried expression and checked on Xanthe. She was in the same condition.

His eyes met mine and we were both thinking the same thing

_The water_

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Everyone! I want you all to take note of this! This is a prime example of what I'd like to call Jungle Fever. Water is a temptation that all human beings such as ourselves are tempted with. The temptation to survive boys and girls!"<p>

Those in the room clapped and rejoiced at her announcement before returning to the cameras and waiting on Ms. Folly's every order.

"I do hope I'll be able to use the tigers again before I make them into lovely coats. After all I have to get my money's worth!" Faye sighed and started to walk back to her private room but stopped and added, "And keep an eye on those at the temple. I have a feeling you'll need a cannon ready."

* * *

><p>"Do you really need all of that Chain? If we win then you'll get all the riches you could ever ask for."<p>

"Insurance Liam. Insurance. Besides I've lived in District 1 for my entire life and I've never seen this much gold or jewels in one place." Chain laughed and examined another coin before pocketing it with a whistle.

"Alright but just take what you can stuff into those pockets. Not too much or you'll weight yourself down okay?"

"Okay, Okay. I'm done. You really want to get back to that girlfriend of yours don't you?" Chain teased before reaching to grab something else out of the shiny clutter.

It ended up being the golden hilt of a sword laying among the rubble of treasures. Chain examined it in awe and took a practice swing. "Now I'm keeping this one."

"Nice sword. Now let's go golden boy." I rolled my eyes and walked back to the entryway with Chain in tow.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh!"

I whipped around to find Chain clutching the hand that held the sword. I sprinted the short distance back to him and examined his hand. The gold of the hilt looked to have melted into his palm.

"What the?"

"Ahhhhh! Liam! It's burning me! Help!"

I looked on in confusion as the gold seemed to expand from his hand and up his arm. Chain began to fidget with his pockets and I realized that the gold he stuffed them with was melting and covering him.

"Ahhhh!"

I was frozen in place as Chain's body was covered in the metal and ceased movement and the yelling pains. His fearful expression was frozen solid in an encased golden tomb. Chain let himself be tempted.

_Boom_

* * *

><p>"What a lovely statue. Gold is indeed a beautiful color." Faye smiled and examined it cheerfully. Her finger pointed towards a male peacekeeper, "You! I want you to take this to my home and place it in my tea room. It would make a nice conversation peace for my guests." She nodded looking back at it. "Such a silly boy you were. So greedy."<p>

Faye turned back to her audience and smiled, "I hope you've all learned something today. I expect each of you to be generous unlike this one here. Being tempted by greed is so very low. Now chop chop! Back to work all of you!"

* * *

><p>Day Over<p>

District 1 Chain Snip

District 3 Blaise Hemingway

District 4 Carp Stafford

District 6 Conner Line

District 9 Eve Ferris

District 11 Gardenia Sue

Remaining Tributes: 11

Female: 9

Male: 2

* * *

><p>Next Day Approaching<p>

There are loved ones in the glory,

Whose dear forms you often miss;

When you close your earthly story,

Will you join them in their bliss?


	8. AN

-AN:/

I would like to take this time to thank everyone who sent in Tributes for this story. It was difficult considering I had to create "filler" characters since not every spot was filled in. However, I appreciate you continuing to read. I really enjoyed each character you sent in and it made me disappointed to kill some off so early. I'm sure you've all noticed the lack of Hunger Games elements such as sponsors, etc., etc. This story is actually an experimental one which is why my writing seems rushed and less detailed. I wanted to get an idea of how I was going to play out my new SYOT which will have all of those missing details and of course be much more through and through.

I would like to invite all of you to send in a tribute early before anyone else. Although I won't disclose the plot/theme/or any other details I do hope you'll consider it. But I will enclose that the story will be centered around the song, "Will The Circle Be Unbroken" AND be once again conducted by the lovely and wonderful Faye Folly. In fact I'd like to offer a no character limit cap just for you who have characters in Temptation Kills.

Incomplete Circles will be published on March 19, 2014 following the last chapter of Temptation Kills on March 18, 2014

The Tribute Form will be as follows and must be P.M to me by March 18, 2014 to be considered for the no character limit cap.

Name:

Age (12-18):

District:

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Appearance:

Personality:

4 Strengths:

4 Weaknesses:

Preferred Weapon (If Any):

Special Goals/Relationships (If any):

Also! Since the next chapter will be the finale I'd like to incorporate some of your own ideas into it. I've planned a few more Temptations but perhaps you have one that will catch my interest? Maybe there is a character (yours or not) that you have a fantastic idea for the ending blow? If so then please P.M me.

Always,

Animated


	9. Significant Endings

-Significant Endings-

"One by one their seats were emptied,

One by one they went away;

Now the family is parted,

Will it be complete one day?"

"First stage is a fever. It's a base symptom of my own creation. The second stage however is where we truly begin. Confusion. This is the quickest of the three and the transition is almost instant! The final is complete and utter madness. Whoever told you that I took inspiration from Malaria is beyond my comprehension. Why would I go back to such primitive- Oh! Here we are, here we are! Stage two boys and girls."

* * *

><p>"What's going on?"<p>

"Xanthe? It's alright just rest some more and you'll be-"

"Don't come closer!"

The conversation behind me barely registered and I was focused currently on the girl who stood in front of me. Her hand was clenched around the handle of an axe and her eyes watched me blankly. I let out a gruff of breath I didn't realize I'd been holding only to tense back up.

Bo_om_

I whipped my head around in a sudden burst of instinct to find Bull squirming on the ground, his hands up and wrapped around his neck as blood oozed past his fingers. Standing over him Xanthe gripped her blade even harder making her knuckles turn white. Her grey shaded eyes met my own and it was then that I knew I couldn't help her. Which meant that I couldn't save Karla either. Whatever was in the water was potent and unyielding. Sudden movement caught me as Karla swung her axe straight towards my neck. She meant to behead me. Instead I dropped and ducked under her arc in a feat only capable through sheer adrenaline and skill. With an opening I made for the trees with knife in hand. Karla and Xanthe in hot pursuit.

My breath hitched as I beehived through the trees. I could hear the two behind me as through snapped twigs and the panting of their own breaths. One knife planted itself in the tree closest to me as I faltered for a moment only to continue fleeing. I planted foot after foot until my body collided into something moving. I could hear the smack and the world began to spin as I hit the ground.

"What in the?"

I got back to my feet, my hand still clutching my knife, while the other tried to keep my body balanced from the collision. It was then that I heard an animalistic yell. My eyes searched around me to find a girl with fiery hair on the jungle floor. District 2. But she wasn't yelling. Instead her face contorted in sheer horror as her eyes trained over my shoulder. I craned to look and found a boy with an axe neatly embedded into the portion between his neck and shoulder. But it wasn't the boy who was screaming. It was Karla.

_Boom_

"Liam!"

_Boom_

The instant he fell to his knees the girl was screeching her mourning and lunged towards Karla and paying no heed to me. She was blind sighted enough for me to grab her wrist and pull her towards me. I thrust my own knife into her chest earning no resistance and one less tribute to worry about.

_Boom_

_Boom_

My attention flew back to the brunette who stood there looking at the blade with amusement. She seemed to be trying to suppress her giggling but it ended up bursting into heated laughter. If she wasn't in this state then Karla may have had a lovely laugh. Yet even as she was mad she was still beautiful.

"Shit!"

A voice cursed not too far off followed by a gurgling scream.

_Boom_

_Boom_

Two more tributes dead in the water. How many of us were there now? It was hard to tell considering it's been a bloodbath all afternoon. Not to mention Xanthe disappeared. Who knows where that made girl could be hiding.

"Karla! Listen to me alright with whatever you've got left upstairs. Get out of here or you'll- umph!"

Something akin to a freight train rammed into my shoulder. I gagged trying to stand up from the sudden blow knocking my breath away.

"Well I'll thank you for doing the dirty work for me 8. I was going to have to kill them all eventually anyway but now look where it's got you." Ripple scoffed and twirled her knife for good measure. "Now hold still and I won't make this hurt as much."

* * *

><p>"Well it's a good think someone had the right sense to call me! Only four more tributes this quick! Oh and it's not even my birthday."<p>

"Yes Ms. Folly. District 4 just killed 3 and 5 not too long ago. Whatever that girl was planning got to her head and failed in the end. The District 12 female was killed earlier this morning in the red meadow."

"Where is that District 6 girl hm?"

"It's as you said Ms. Folly. The fever has already reached it's final stage."

"Ah! Well now then get a cannon! Oh and do record it darling. Now everyone please take your places! Within the hour we must welcome our newest victors!"

* * *

><p><em>Boom<em>

Ripple managed to dodge Karla's axe with the grace of a well trained career. She retaliated with a swipe of her knife that Karla also evaded. Ripple rammed her shoulder into the brunette's gut and grounding her.

"Aargh!" Ripple stabbed downward and with success the blade entered Karla's left shoulder earning a hiss.

Ripple was immediately kicked off but her speed was still formidable. The blonde was almost right back on top of Karla with blade in hand. But I wasn't going to allow that. I collided my body with hers to send her spiraling off and sliding through the dirt. However, I didn't realize that I had sent her right to where Karla's axe had landed. Ripple quickly grabbed the handle and took aim, sending the metal flying back through the air and towards me. I could see her smirk of triumph but the pain never registered. I couldn't feel the steel stuck into my chest. Not even the blood that made it's way up my throat. No pain. Quick and easy. The only reason why I didn't feel it was because Karla jumped in front of me. I suddenly remembered what Karla admitted to me the first day in the arena.

"In District 7 we learn to climb almost at birth. Falling to your death is terrifying. You have to choose to fall facing up or facing down."

I suppose Karla figured out which way she was going to fall because she dropped to her back still struggling for breath. Her green eyes rolled back to look at me and for a moment she smiled. Then everything went still.

_Boom_

"Damn. So you don't die if it's their own weapon that kills them. Well whoop-de-do."

"Hey Seagrace. I'm going to slit that pretty little neck of yours now."

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

><p>"Attention! Attention please!" The voice pleaded as it echoed throughout what seemed to be the entire jungle. The capitol spectator cleared her throat and continued, "Ms. Folly would like to take this time to remind you that there may be two victors considering this is a partner games."<p>

I only tightened my hold on Ripple and continued to keep my knife at level with her neck. It was obvious that everyone was holding their breaths and waiting for the answer. I smiled, "That's alright. I'm a one woman show after all."

_Boom_

I never gave her the chance to scream for her life. Pity.

"Welcome! Your victor of the 106th Hunger Games. District 8, Bo Swan!"

* * *

><p>Coming home was all a blur. I remember my mentor Hem was there waiting for me. In fact everyone in the capitol was waiting for me. They put me into another one of their sparkly and over the top dresses, set me down for interview after interview, and poked me one after the other. Plenty of victors end up mad, crazy, or alone. I didn't think that was going to be me. In fact I wasn't quite sure where I was. I was in the middle of it. Purgatory. I couldn't cry but I also couldn't forget. Bull, Jak, Xanthe, and Karla were the faces that haunted me the most. Yet they didn't haunt me in my dreams but rather when I was awake and thinking.<p>

The victory tour started in one as usual. Two faces clouded the screens in front of me. Silver Flint with her golden hair styled perfectly and blue eyes facing the camera. Her family was there next to her picture looking indifferent but obviously rather sad. The same went for Chain Snip. His mother stood out to me the most with her jewels and golden accessories. The ceremony was posh and more of a celebration for the death of their tributes.

District two was closer to memory. Quarry's sister, former tribute turned victor was present. She probably felt like she let her sister down. Didn't prepare her enough for it. Yet it was her sister who let a romantic fling break her for an instant. However, her picture didn't show that version of Quarry Eliken at all but instead the bright and beautiful one. Liam Terra wasn't much of a memory to reflect on but even so I respect his efforts. I made a simple speech and moved on.

District three was worse off than my home at eight. Substance abuse was powerful here and I could tell who was on morphling and who wasn't. This was the home of "Virus" with her long black hair and freckled face and of little Blaise Hemingway who was brave to take on careers.

District four couldn't go by any sooner. I didn't even look up at Ripple's family. I could have given them the chance to have their daughter back but I was selfish and revengeful. I couldn't do it. The same went for Carp Stafford who was pushed off a ledge and flattened on the ground.

District five was home to the twins Geo and Geia Tric. Their district instead served a memorial service for them and asked me to say a few words. The peacekeepers didn't like that but I did it anyway. Not that I had much to say.

District six was a distant memory. However, I did pay my respects to Xanthe Tormaline. Even though it was the fever I still though it was brave to end it by yourself than with someone else making the choice for you.

I couldn't say anything when it come to District seven. Two faces stared back at me with bright eyes. Jak Henderson. The little boy who I dreamed of climbing trees with on the first night. The boy who had the bracelet Karla took and still wore on her left wrist. Karla Outway. The girl who was my partner, who talked to me, who I might have come to like much more than the regular person, and the girl who fell mad. Her older brother stood alone on her platform nodding at me. He didn't talk. His name was Caleb Outway. Former Tribute turned Victor. Karla's mentor. The first owner of the axe that was thrown into her chest in the first place. I suppose that by not talking I was making Karla smile somewhere.

There wasn't much I could say about visiting home. They cheered. I smiled like usual. The ladies promised to sew me a new dress when I go back from my trip so I nodded and told them I'd hold 'em to it.

9,10,11,12.

I wonder how the other Victors did this? I'm sure they all broke down after awhile since it was almost impossible for any human being to sit and smile at dead faces as their families looked at you like it was your fault. But I was strong. I had to be strong. This wasn't over when I got off the train. It had only just begun. The games don't end for me. They never do.

**-Bo Swan, 106th Victor**


End file.
